


Lazy Kisses

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [83]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: He’ll probably finish editing tomorrow, he thinks. And he’s done as much as he can be bothered with today; the unusual amount of vitamin D the likes of which he usually only gets on holiday is leaving him smiley and hazy and loose. The drink is helping with that too.A ficlet about favors and warmth.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	Lazy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: lazy kisses

Phil’s been editing for a few hours. He doesn’t feel like it’s been quite that long; it’s a warm, sunny day and he’s been getting work done on the balcony instead of holed up at a desk. Leaning over their patio furniture instead of their ergonomic office chair is the only reason he’s made aware of how much time has passed. 

That, and the fact that when he finished up the squash he’s been sipping, Dan comes outside and hands him a gin and tonic. It must be getting close to dinner time if they’re switching to alcohol. 

“Thanks,” Phil says, sipping. Dan hums a _you’re welcome_ to show he heard him. 

He closes his laptop after hitting save a good four times. Just in case. He’ll probably finish editing tomorrow, he thinks. And he’s done as much as he can be bothered with today; the unusual amount of vitamin D the likes of which he usually only gets on holiday is leaving him smiley and hazy and loose. The drink is helping with that too. 

Steve coos somewhere— or a pigeon that sounds a lot like him. If no one else can keep Phil on a schedule, this pigeon sure can. 

“I got it,” Dan says, standing before Phil can. He grabs a handful of birdseed and Phil leans back until his spine pops. When Dan walks back over, Phil leans his head back, silently asking for a kiss. 

Dan gives him a quick kiss.

“You can do better than that,” Phil teases. “Don’t get lazy on me now, Howell.” 

Dan gives a little laugh and rolls his eyes, but bends down for another kiss anyway. A longer one— a warm one, warm like the summer sun that’s brought forth all of Phil’s freckles. Dan nuzzles his nose against Phil’s scruff as he moves back to sit in his chair. Dan’s own peach fuzz is doing what it can. Phil reaches for Dan’s hand and gives it a squeeze as he takes another sip of his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/625358710042165248/lazy-kisses) !


End file.
